1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device.
2. Related Art
As one of an image display technology of a Head Mounted Display (HMD), a display device, which causes the retinas of eyes to be irradiated with lasers and causes a user to visually recognize an image, has been gaining attention in recent years (for example, refer to International Publication WO2010/116726).
International Publication WO2010/116726 discloses a glasses-type head mounted display. Further, a configuration illustrated in FIG. 4 of International Publication WO2010/116726 includes a laser light source, a scan section which scans laser light which is emitted from the laser light source, a deflection section which deflects the light which is scanned by a scan section, and a fixing lens which is arranged between the scan section and the deflection section and is configured to control the location of the beam waist of the laser light, and the above sections are maintained in a frame.
However, in the configuration, the laser light source and the scan section are arranged in a temple section (portion for hanging on the ear) of the glasses-type frame, and the deflection section is arranged in the front section (portion for supporting the lens). In the configuration, the relative locations of the scan section and the deflection section are deviated from proper locations due to a deformation of the frame, which is generated in a case in which the head mounted display is mounted on the head, and thus an image which is observed by the user is deviated.